The walking dead:Surviving
by 9999War Master129
Summary: Jack Johnson was an ordinary guy from the 75th Ranger regiment. That was until the end has started. Trying to survive, he and his sister meet Rick Grimes and his group and lead him to D.C. Getting there means to trust love and befriend everyone else. Can they do it while the dead come and try and kill? Can they do it while not trying to kill each other? not own Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

Jacks Pov

"Come on Mary!" I screamed as I shot another geek.

How many are there in Macon? I thought to myself as I looked behind me. Mary was grabbing the last of her gear as she shot two geeks with her barretta.

" I'm here Jack!" she told me as she got in the car. I got in as well. About a dozen of them were in front of the pick up truck as I searched for the keys.

" Jack? We better go now." I found the keys as a geek broke the back window with a rock.

"JACK?!" I turned on the car as she screamed. I stuck in the pedal as the glass shatered. We bumped into several of them and killed many more as the truck fought to be freed.

Finally we got out of the mob and headed towards the freeway. Mary wooed as we passed the last building before getting on the freeway. I smiled at her actions. Then my face got stern and ordered "Supply check." Mary stopped laughing and took her bag and placed it on her lap. "I still have... Seven full mags, my Barretta and its mag. Two flashlights, a lighter, and two knives. " I nodded at her thankfully. "What about my bag?" I asked as I passed a geek with a police uniform.

"You have... Your M4A1 colt rifle and four mags, ten bullets to dads- I mean your Makarov, two hand grenades and a knife." I nodded.

As you can see, we were packing heavy gear. We were once Rangers of the 75 regiment but were in New York City for a couple days. That was untill it started. I grabbed everything I could as I took my sister and my unit out of the city. We moved untill we got to D.C. That was where my unit and I separated, my sis and I going to Georgia while they are going to our base in Nevada.

Mary seemed to know what I was thinking. "You tried to talk them out of it. It is suicide to walk to Nevada without a vehicle."

I shook my head "They could have done it without a vehicle. But without food or water... They died maybe near West Virginia."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It was maybe two in the morning when we ran out of gas. It was also when we got a message.

**"Sanc- all- Terminus"**

"What do you think it means?" Mary asked in wonder as we stopped.

"I don't know about that, but this is out of gas."

"let's stay here for the night," Mary said as she went to the back. I chuckled as she took out her pistol.

"Do you think mom and dad got out of New York city?" Mary asked as she looked outside where the moon shined in the Georgian sky.

I didnt answer as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. This is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy**

Jack's Pov

It was maybe seven in the morning when a geek started banging on the window. "Uhhhhh morning already?" I groaned as I took out my knife. Mary was still sleeping even with the thing at our car.

I got out on the other side from where the geek was and showed it my knife. Snarling, it made its way towards me. "Yeah, you like me you piece of shit? Come on!"

I stabbed it in the head as it came to me. It fell down as I took out my knife and wiped the blood.

Then I saw the people. There were a couple of them down the hill one of them with a baby in hands. I slapped the window where Mary was sleeping on. She jerked up her gun aimed at me. When realizing it was me, she lowered her gun and showed me her middle finger. She opened the door and saw the geek dead on the floor.

"What happened here?" She asked as she took out her bag.

"Oh nothing. Just gave it a lesson on not to wake me up when I am sleeping."

"I guess it got it the hard way like I did?" She asked while laughing. I nodded.

Then we heard arguing from the group I saw.

"who are they?" Mary asked as she looked at them. I shook my head, not knowing who they are.

"let's go pay them a visit." I told her as I pointed to a few dozen walkers.

Mary nodded as she took out her barretta. I took out my bag and my rifle. I pointed to the closest geek and fired. It went down like that.

"Walkers!" One of the people screamed and fired at one of the geeks with a pistol. Everyone else down there started to take out their weapons and started to fire as well.

I stated shooting all of the geeks as they approached Mary and I. Mary took out a knife and stabbed one geek that was getting to close to her. She shot her pistol at two more and marched toward the herd. "Mary! Stand your ground! Now!"

She ignored me as she went down the hill and kept on stabbing and shooting the geeks around her. In less than a minute two dozen of them went down thanks to Mary. I meanwhile tried to protect the group from the ones they couldn't see. I saved a kids life by shooting two geeks behind his back while he took down one with his knife. Then my gun clicked. I put it into the truck and took out my knife and Makarov. Just like Mary, who hasn't been touched once started shooting and stabbing the geeks.

For the next ten minutes, life had been a blur of blood and gunshots. Then it all stopped. Mary came up to me, wielding an empty pistol and a very bloody knife. I threw my pistol and knife to the ground and checked for bites or scratches. There were none.

"When I give you an order, it means you listen to it." I told her as I looked at her. She did not say anything as she hugged me. I hugged her back. Then I realized we were being watched by people. I aimed my pistol at the kid I saved.

"Who are you people?" I asked as I let go of Mary.

They didn't answer as a woman with short gray hair said, "If you are heading to Terminus, don't."

I looked at her and the others. I lowered my pistol. "Again. Who are you?"

"I'm Rick grimes. The boy you aimed your pistol at is my son Carl." The man who responded had black hair and an okay build. He looked like the typical leader but there was something in his eyes that was different. Kindness, love and sadness.

" It is nice to meet you Rick. What about everyone else?"

An Asian kid came up to me. "I'm Glenn and that is my wife Maggie," he said as he pointed to a girl with short brown black hair.

Then a tall well built man with a brown red mustache came up to me along with a well built girl and a kinda fat small guy.

"Hello, my name is Abraham Ford from the U.S army. These are my partners Rosita and Eugene. Rosita nodded at me shyly while Eugene looked at Mary pervertedly.

I snapped my fingers in front of Eugene.

"Hello? Pervert? Can you stop looking at my sister and look some where else instead?"

"Hey don't tell him what to do." Abraham ordered.

"Who are you? His keeper? His mother who does not know what he is doing?" I asked. After a few more introductions, Mary introduced her self. "My name is captain Mary Johnston. I am from the 75 Ranger regiment and one of two surviving members of Bravo team." Abraham got his eyes on Mary with pride while Eugene had his eyes on Mary's lower parts.

Then it was my turn. "My name is colonel Jack Johnston. I am from the same regiment as Mary and one of two surviving members of Sierra 44 squad from Afghanistan." People nodded with suprise and wonder.

"Where did you guys came from?" Rosita asked. "Macon." I replied. "We were going to meet up with several friends of ours from California and leave the country but they were overrun and they all left us in the hellhole that we all now call cities." No one said a word. " who here know anything about Atlanta or Savannah?"

"I know that Atlanta is gone." Rick said.

"Savannah too. Got overrun by walkers about maybe the same time when Atlanta got hit." Sasha, I think said. I nodded in disappointment.

Then Mary grabbed my soldier and squeezed it.

"Where you guys headed?"

"D.C"

I laughed. "Good luck with that."

Abraham frowned. "What happened there?"

"Nothing. Other than the fact that the military is there."

"Wait there is something left in this chaos?" Carol asked.

..."Yep."

"How is that bad?" Carl asked.

"The military there is killing anyone who is outside the city. The only time they didn't was when Boston was nuked." That was how Mary and I left."

"That city is all I have left that has hope written on it. We need to go there." Abraham said.

I sighed. "We an take you there." I said as I left for the truck. "What?" Mary asked as I took my beloved rifle and went down again.

"Jack we don't even know these people." "That is exactly the point Mary."

"How is that even a point?"

"Remember how we were in Iraq and Afghanistan, when we helped the people we don't know?"

"I hate it when you mention that." Mary said as she cleaned her knife.

"I hate life where you go kill geeks with only a knife and pistol." She smiled then tensed."

"We need weapons if we want to do this."

I grinned ear to ear. "Weapons are easy."


End file.
